The Auction
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: "Well, I already spent two thousand dollars on you, so we'll be staying in tonight." Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.


The Auction

Summary: "Well, I already spent two thousand dollars on you, so we'll be staying in tonight." Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.

Rating: T

Words:2,330

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I do wish I did though.

Well, it seems to me that the best relationships- the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is...suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with.

-Gillian Anderson

Gail Peck entered the locker room with one person on her mind, Andy McNally.

"You're name isn't on the sign up sheet." Gail peered down at Andy.

Andy looked up from tying her shoe. "I thought we didn't have to go?"

Gail looked beside herself. "Well yea, but everyone does. It's for the children."

"What's going on?" Traci now wanted in on the conversation.

Gail was happy to inform Traci about her best friend not being signed up on her sign up sheet.

"It seems as if McNally doesn't want to be involved in the auction tonight."

It was the annual auction at the 15th division tonight. A few years ago, the 15th division decided it was their duty to help raise money for the Toronto Children's Center.

In past years the men had been the ones auctioned off to the female officers. This year since there were more women on the force, the women decided it was their turn to be the ones auctioned off. Gail had taken the reigns on organizing the event this year and she wanted to make sure the whole division attended.

"It's not that I don't want to go," Andy said now standing up getting ready for parade.

Gail waited for her answer. "Well then," she waved her hands in the air.

Traci answered for Andy. "You don't want homicide Luke bidding on you." She looked to Gail to see if she understood.

Andy looked over to Traci, thanking her for sticking up for her.

Gail was beside herself. "You're kidding me right? You guys have been broken up for over four months now."

Andy nodded. "I know things are just complicated," she paused looking at Gail for any remorse. There was none.

Gail was eager for her to continue though.

"I saw him a couple nights ago at the penny and he said he was going to bid on me." There, she said it.

"It's one night McNally. Suck it up." Gail now placed her hands on her hips signaling she wasn't giving up.

Traci then put her two cents in. "Why don't you have Swarek buy you? You guys are _friends_."

Andy's mouthed dropped at Traci's suggestion.

Gail smirked. "Great idea. I'm writing you down. See you tonight." Gail sang in her most cheery tone before exiting the locker room.

Andy looked over at Traci. "Really?"

Traci just shrugged. "Just tell Swarek to buy you. No big deal at all."

Traci quickly exited the locker room before Andy could say anything else to her.

~0~0~0~

She heard the door click. She knew who it was even before he came into her vision.

"Long day?" He asked as he came to sit down next her.

She nodded making room for him. It was their thing. Somehow him coming into the woman's locker room after a long shift; just became their thing.

"Who knew a perfectly nice lady asking 'Hi honey how is your day?' Then you reply 'oh it's great. How about yours?' Then she says the line of 'Fuck you!' To an officer nonetheless." Andy was still baffled.

Sam laughed. He knew the lady well on the corner of fourth and Rockwell. She said the same thing to everyone that walked by her. They'd arrested her several times, but had nothing to keep her on.

"Freedom of speech I guess?"

She looked at him with a questioning eyebrow. "Yea more like foul language."

He bumped her shoulder. "Well at least you didn't have to track down a seven year old who stole his grandmother's vehicle."

"That is worse." She concluded.

He smiled. He didn't know how, but they had become good friends. There was no more awkward tension, which used to fill the room. It was just them and he'd realized over the past couple of months he liked it like that.

"Are you going tonight?" It was a casual question, but her answer would weigh on him.

Andy wanted to say no, but since she had been signed up there was no backing out now. "Yep. I'm for sale."

He rested his elbow on his knee, while looking at her. "I'm sure you'll go for a high price." Sam joked with her.

She let out a doubtful laugh. "Yea, about that. I kind of need to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well this should be good McNally."

She took a long breath before asking. "I need you to buy me."

He turned his whole head to look at her. "What about Callaghan?"

"Sam, that ended months ago," she told him as if he didn't know.

In reality, she wanted Sam to buy her. She didn't know if she hadn't signed up for fear of Luke buying her or of fear from Sam not buying her. She knew they were friends, but beyond that was still untouched territory.

"I know, I just didn't know if buying you would you know-"

She looked at him through her long lashes. "I want you to buy me."

Sam knew that her and Callaghan had ended months ago, but he also knew from Jerry how much Luke wanted her back. Jerry had also told him that Luke was bidding at a high price tonight for his rookie.

After her revelation he knew that bidding for her was going to be high stakes, but he was all in.

"I'll bid on you McNally." He finally said after a long moment.

"Really?" She said a little to quickly for her liking.

Sam smirked. "Yea. I've got your back McNally."

She took a long breath. "So you've been saying. Thanks Sam."

She stood up then. "Well, I better go shower. Can't be late for this." She rolled her eyes.

He stood up shortly after her. "See you later McNally."

He exited the locker room making a mental note to go to the bank.

~0~0~0~

"And next we have Officer Gail Peck." Noelle called out.

Gail walked out and strutted her stuff. She had no problem wearing red and flaunting it. Her red lipstick only added to her appeal and she knew it. Confidence was key and she had no problem showing she had confidence.

When she heard the whistles and the catcalls she immediately smiled. She saw Chris in the front row and smirked down at him.

"Let's start the bidding at one hundred dollars." Noelle clapped.

The other officers didn't even attempt at bidding. They all knew Diaz and Peck were in a relationship. There was no point.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars." Chris called out.

Dov looked over to his friend. "You do know the bidding started at one hundred right?"

Chris smiled proudly. "I know, but do you see that dress?"

Noelle gave Chris an odd look from her auctioneer place and finally said, "going once…going twice…sold for two hundred and fifty dollars."

Once in the back Gail quickly went over to Andy.

"Looks like your up."

Andy looked down at her almost too fitting black dress and inwardly cringed. This was going to be awkward. Not only walking down in front of her fellow peers, but also the bidding process in itself, to her was embarrassing.

Gail could tell Andy was nervous. "Look, you're going to be fine. Plus, you look hot."

Gail wasn't one for a pick up speech, but her friend needed one.

Traci came over and gave Andy's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Gail's right and if Luke does win you," she pointed at Andy, "you can always say your sick."

Andy gave her friends a half smile. "You're right."

She gave them one final look before she heard Noelle call out her name.

~0~0~0~

Sam sat down next to Oliver and Jerry. He knew the auction had started earlier, but Jerry had told him that McNally was last, so he knew there was no reason to be early.

He saw Callaghan enter the penny. Callaghan made a beeline for their table. When he started sitting with them, Sam didn't know, but he still didn't like the guy.

"Has Andy been auctioned yet?" Luke sat down taking out his wallet.

From where Sam was sitting he saw just how many bills he had. He was in for a long night.

"Now last, but certainly not least, we have Officer Andy McNally." Noelle informed the crowd.

Sam saw her walk and knew he had to get her for the night. She looked stunning. He wasn't one to let his emotions hang on his face, but seeing her in that dress made his mouth dry.

He stole a glance at Callaghan. He saw Luke's eyes roam her body and then his infamous smirk played across his face. Sam decided right then that he was not going to lose to the detective tonight.

Noelle from where she stood could see Swarek and Callaghan at the same table. She rolled her eyes knowing that this was going to take awhile. Finally she spoke to the crowd, "let's start the bidding at one hundred dollars."

Luke went first, "five hundred dollars."

Sam eyes widen. He looked up to Andy, whose eyes were also wide. Sam noted though, that her eyes also filled with dissapointment. This was going to take his whole paycheck.

"Six hundred dollars." Sam finally spoke.

Oliver, Jerry, and Luke all turned to Sam, he just shrugged.

"Six hundred and fifty dollars." Luke challenged Sam.

"Eight hundred dollars." Sam silently pleaded the guy didn't go past a thousand dollars.

"Sammy, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but McNally is mine."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the detective. "You mean was 'yours.' I'm pretty sure she's fair game."

Andy inwardly cringed, while on stage. She saw Sam and Luke exchange a few words before she heard Luke say "one thousand dollars."

Noelle thought that would be the end, "going once-"

"Two thousand." Sam finally said. He wasn't bidding anymore, so he really needed Luke to stop.

Luke bit his lip. He turned to look at Swarek and put his hands up, signaling he was out.

"Going once…going twice….sold for two thousand dollars." Noelle clapped.

"At poker next week, I better see higher stakes." Oliver informed Sam.

"I don't think I'll be there for a while."

~0~0~0~

"Really two thousand dollars?"

She walked over to see Sam leaning against his truck.

He nodded. "I told you, I've got your back."

She then leaned against the truck, while her bag rested on her shoulder. "You didn't have to bid that much. I know Luke can be a bit competeive sometimes."

He smirked. "Yea, well it is for the children. Plus, this was the first year I went so I needed to pay up."

She looked at him, noticing the smile that now was spreading across his face.

"So Swarek, what should we do on our date?" She knew it was forward, but she was hoping this would be a start to something for them.

"Date huh?" He smirked.

"You know what I mean." She played off casually.

"Well, I already spent two thousand dollars on you, so we'll be staying in tonight."

She laughed, while showing him a cheeky smile. He returned the smile, glad he had her for the night.

_A/N: Some parts of this were rather tricky, but I hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! They mean the world to me! I know my quote was long, but I read it and I was like Sam and Andy. As the quote says the best relationships start at friendship...and we know Sam and Andy are "friends"...And guess what? It's Rookie Blue week! I can not contain my excitement! Team Swarek! Come on Andy, pick the right guy this season..._


End file.
